paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Surprise Guest
It's time to clean up, because a special guest is coming over to visit! But who is it? We play Blue's Clues to figure out who our surprise guest is. While searching for clues, we straighten up the house. Sky: Hi. Guess what, Blue invited a surprise guest to come over later. I’m so excited. I even put on a new vest. (Sky presents her new yellow vest) Sky: What do you think? Come on, (sees heads to the bedroom) Blue’s in the bedroom. I can’t wait to find who Blue invited to come over, I wonder who it could be. Hey, who do you think the surprise guest is? Oh, maybe. (Blue comes in) Sky: Oh, hi Blue. Ooh, we’re going to have an apple juice party at this table when the surprise guest comes. (then the girls realize how messy the bedroom is) Sky: Ooh. This room’s kinda messy. We better put everything before the surprise guest gets here. You’ll help, right? Fantastic. (then Sky heads to the table) Sky: So, which basket should we put these crayons in? Kid: The red one. Sky: Oh yeah they go in the red basket with all the other crayons. That’s where they belong. Let’s put them away. (then Blue takes the baskets off the table) Sky: Nice work. Now our table is almost ready for the apple party, we just need to put out stools. There’s one for you. There’s one for me. There’s one for Blue. Blue, is that stool for our surprise guest? Blue barks: Yes. Sky: Perfect. So, Blue, now will you tell us? Who’s the surprise guest? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Sky: We’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure it out! I love playing Blue’s Clues! '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues, Blue’s Clues. (Sky slides the pawprint off) Sky: You what we have to go get, our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, come on! (then Sky goes to Side Table Drawer) Side Table: Hi Sky. Nice vest. Sky: Thanks Side Table Drawer. (flashes shine around Side Table) Sky: Wow. It’s really clean around here. Side Table: Yeah, I cleaned up.And your is right where it belongs. Sky: Thanks. (music starts) Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! I’m really gonna need your help today trying to figure out: who our surprise guest is, and cleaning up too. Will you help me? (then Blue comes in with a broom and sweeps the floor) Sky: You will? Great. Which way did Blue go? Kid: That way. Sky: Thanks. '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''And things to put away. (then Sky sees her duck Boris on the floor in the living room) Sky: Aha. (she goes over to her) Boris, you don’t belong here. Let’s waddle you home. Boris quacks Kid: A clue, a clue! Sky: Oh,(she brings Boris up to the viewers) you want Boris to say "clue," huh? (as Boris) Clue, clue, clue, clue, clue. Kid: No, there’s a clue. Sky: Oh you see a clue. Where is it? Kid: In the felt frame. Sky: Oh, there. In the felt frame. (then she goes up to the felt frame) Sky: There’s a clue on this, school! You know what we need, our handy dandy…. Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right! So, a school. Sky drawing: First let’s draw a triangle for the top, two lines, a trapezoid for the roof, a square for the front, a rectangle and lines for the doors, and we have a school. Sky: So we’re trying to figure out: who the surprise guest is, and our first clue is school. So who could our surprise guest be, with the clue “school”? That’s a good idea! But let’s some more clues to be sure. Ooh we need to finish cleaning our bedroom, so we can show it, to our surprise guest. Come on. (then Sky heads to the bedroom) Sky: There’s the table we cleaned. Looks good, huh? The perfect place for an apple juice party. (Sky realized that the bedroom was still messy) Sky: The rest of the bedroom is kinda messy. Will you help clean up? You will? Great, thanks. Blue barks: Let’s make the bed. Sky: Yeah, let’s make the bed. (then Sky and Blue start making the bed and then Sky sees one of her vests on the bed) Sky: One of my vests. That’s not where it belongs. (places pillow on the bed) Let’s put it away. (then the girls go to the closet wear all of Sky's vests are) Sky: It goes with my other vests, in the closet. Whoa, look at all those colors! Where does this color vest go? Kid: With the orange vests. (Blue hangs Sky’s vest up) Sky: Yeah, this vest is orange, so it goes with the orange vests. Not the green vests or the yellow vests. Sky: Nice work putting that away. Let’s clean up over there. (then Sky and Blue clean up in the area where they read) Sky: Oh, a car. Let’s put it away. (they go to a bookcase with 3 shelves) Sky: So, these toys are all different sizes. Let’s put this car, with things that are the same size as it. Um, so where does the car go? Kid: With the small toys. Sky: Oh yeah. It goes with the other small toys. Not the big ones or the medium sized ones. Well, these toys are all cleaned up. What’s next? (then they clean up in the area where they dress up and put on puppet shows) Sky: Hey, a sock puppet. That’s not where it belongs. Let’s put it away. (then they go behind the puppet theater) Sky: All these sock puppets, have eyes that are different shapes. Where should this sock puppet go? Kid: With those, the ones with triangle eyes. Sky: Yeah. Because it has triangle eyes. Not circle eyes or square eyes. You are so smart. (then they go back to the bed) Sky: Wow, the bedroom is all cleaned up. Thanks for all your help. So Blue, now will you tell us who the surprise guest is? Blue barks: No Sky: I guess not. We better find some more clues to figure it out. Come on. (then Sky walks into the living room) Sky: Tell me if you see anything in the living room we should put away. Kid: There, paper. Sky: (gasps) Paper. I know where paper belongs, in the recycle bin. (Sky puts the paper in the recycle bin revealing the second clue) Kid: A clue. Sky: We’re not through? You see more paper? (Sky looks around for paper) Kid: No a clue. Sky: (gasps) Oh, you see a clue. (looks in recycle bin) Where is it? Kid: There. Sky: Oh! (then she gets up close to the clue) Sky: (gasps) There’s a clue on this, person! We need our handy dandy.. Kid: Notebook! Sky: Notebook, right! Sky drawing: A circle for the head, a line going down and another, the face, and arms, there a person. Sky: So what was our first clue? Kid: School. Sky: School right. And now our second clue is a person. So we’re trying to figure out: who the surprise guest is, and so far our clues are school, and a person. Who do you think the surprise guest could be? Great idea! But let’s find our last clue so we can figure it out for sure. Voice: Sky, Blue! (Sky gets up and sees Orange Kitten calling from Blue’s school) Orange Kitten: We’re cleaning up. Can you help us? (then Blue skidoos into the picture of her preschool) Sky: Blue just skidooed to help Orange Kitten clean up. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! (then Sky skidoos to her school) Sky: It’s Blue’s preschool. (Duck puts they're picture of home on the wall) Duck and Green Puppy: '''Where do these belong '''Where do these belong '''Where do these belong '''It’s the clean up '''The clean up song!!! Sky: Look at everybody cleaning up. Must be clean up time. Orange Kitten: Hi. I’m cleaning up the animal area. Want to help? Sky: Will you help clean up the animal area? Great. Sure Orange Kitten. Orange Kitten: '''Where do these belong '''Where do these belong '''Where do these belong Sky joins in: '''It’s the clean up '''The clean up song!!! (then Sky comes over to Orange Kitten) Orange Kitten: This is where we keep animals that live in water. One of these animals does not belong. But I don’t know which one. Sky: Let’s see. Which of these animals does not live in water? Kid: The cow. Sky: The cow. Cows do not live in water. Orange Kitten: Yeah, the cow belongs with the other farm animals. Sky & Orange Kitten: '''Now it’s just '''where it belongs. Orange Kitten: Thanks for your help. Green Puppy barks: Hello Sky. Sky: It’s Green Puppy. Hi. Are you cleaning the building area? Sky & Green Puppy: '''Where do these belong '''Where do these belong '''Where do these belong '''It’s the clean up '''The clean up song!!! Sky: Something does not belong. We can help! Which of these things does not belong in the building area? Kid: The book. Sky: Oh, the book. Because these are all things you build with, and you don’t build with a book. It must go with the other books. Sky & Green: '''Now it’s just '''where it belongs. Sky: Bye Green. Duck: Come help me clean up. Duck & Sky: '''Where do these belong '''Where do these belong '''Where do these belong '''It’s the clean up '''The clean up song!!! Duck: I’m cleaning up the living center. Something here does not not belong. Sky: Let’s see. (Sky comes up to the living center and a cricket chirps) Sky: So, which of these things is not living? Kid: The boat. Sky: The boat, yeah. Because all these things are living, but the boat is not. Duck: This boat belongs with the other toys. I’ll put it away. Everyone: '''Now everything’s '''where it be longs!!!!! (everyone cheers) Miss Marigold: Great job cleaning up everyone. Sky: It’s Miss Marigold. Hi Miss Marigold. Miss Marigold: Hi. Thanks for your help cleaning up. Sky: Oh, your welcome. Hey, we better head home, and finish putting things away before our surprise guest comes. Bye Miss Marigold. (then Blue and Sky skidoo back to the living room) Sky: The surprise guest will be here any minute. Tell me if you see anything we should put away. (Sky searches the living room and spots a newspaper on the floor) Sky:(gasps) Aha. (as Sky gets on the floor and picks the newspaper a really tall pawprint comes in) Kid: A clue, a clue. Sky: You see a clue? Where? Kid: There behind you. (then the tall clue goes around her) Sky: I don’t see anything. Where is it? Kid: Right there. (then Sky looks down and then up and then gets up slowly off the floor and was surprised to see a really tall clue) Sky: Wow, that’s a tall. (laughs) I mean, that clue is really tall. The clue must be, “tall”! We better put this in our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. (then the tall clue comes up to Sky and surprised each other) Sky drawing: For “tall”, let’s draw a pawprint that’s really tall, some toes, there “tall”. Sky: We have all three clues to figure out: who our surprise guest is. It’s time to sit in our… Kid: Thinking chair. Sky: Thinking chair, to figure it out. Let’s go. (then Sky goes to the thinking chair and sits down) Sky: Now that we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. Who could our surprise guest e, with school, a person, and “tall”? Well, maybe the surprise guest is a person. Oh, yeah. Maybe it’s a person you see at school. What about that third clue? Maybe, it’s a person you see at school, who’s tall. Who could that be? Kid: A teacher. Miss Marigold. Sky: A teacher, yeah! The surprise guest, is Blue’s teacher Miss Marigold. We Just Figured Out Blue’s Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! (doorbell rings) Sky: Do you think that’s the surprise guest? Let’s go see. (then Sky and Blue go to the front door and Blue opens it) Miss Marigold: Hello Blue. Hi. Sky: Hi Miss Marigold. We sure are glad you could come over to our apple juice party. Miss Marigold: Me too. Thanks for inviting me. Sky: Blue, you wanna show Miss Marigold your room? Miss Marigold: I’d love to. Let’s go. (then everyone heads to the bedroom) Miss Marigold: What a wonderful room! It’s so clean and bright! Sky: Thanks. We cleaned up and put everything where it belongs. May we take your coat? Miss Marigold: Sure. Sky: Where does Miss Marigold’s coat belong? Kid: There, on the hook. Sky: On the hook, with the other coats. Good thinking. Miss Marigold: Thank you Blue. Sky: Miss Marigold, would you like some apple juice? Miss Marigold: Sure! Sky: Please, have a seat. (then everybody sits at the table and Blue pours everyone a cup Sky gives one to the viewers) Sky: And one you for you too. I’d like to thank everyone, for helping clean up. Miss Marigold: Me too. Everybody: '''Now everything’s '''where it be longs!!!!! Sky: Well, thank for coming over Miss Marigold. And thank you too, you’re really good at putting things away where they belong. '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Bye bye, I’ll see you later. Thanks for your all your help. THE END